


We can’t bear the tallest truths

by boysboys123



Category: Almighty Tallest - Fandom, Almighty Tallest red - Fandom, Invader Zim, Tallest Purple - Fandom, Tallest Red - Fandom, enter the florpus - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Mates, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Themes, Smeet, Smut, impending doom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysboys123/pseuds/boysboys123
Summary: Its been 100 years since The Tallest Reds last heat, good news he can smell his ideal mate from light years away and he doesn’t discriminate against what he wants, bad news is Irkens mate for life..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own invader Zim, blablablah etc

You woke up, especially early with a weird feeling in your gut. You decide to shake it off but be on guard, knowing your gut it might actually turn and bite you in the ass to shake the feeling off fully, just enough to focus on the day ahead.

You jump into your new computer chair, you ordered especially since you work as a writer, so your back is probably more curved then a circle. 

“Okay Y/n, lets get down to work!” You start on the last chapter you had been procrastinating on unaware that a few light years away your future would soon change. 

————————-

“ Pur, I’m going need to ask you to stop chewing so loudly!” The irritated Irken gritted out, massaging his antenna, which was more sensitive then usual. “ Aww does someone want a donut” The comrade and co-leader of the Irken empire teased. 

“No, I don’t want a donut, I want this headache to stop, damn it!” He chattered our angrily. The tall Purple Irken got up and flexed his antenna around the pheromones his red friend was giving off. “ Bleh, your going into heat, I thought you usually go off the massive before hand to get away” Purple said as this happens every 100 years to the tallest themselves and smaller Irkens every 20 years.

“ I was thinking of maybe courting a female to be my mate but I haven’t been able to find a female whose pheromones have good smeet gene qualities and isn’t kissing the ground my claws grace” he says tiredly. “ I have five days until I go into full heat” Red says exasperated. 

“I initiated a full scan of similar life forms that are biologically compatible and have similar smeet baring genes as to yours, consider this a favour to help a friend out plus you’d be less crabby if you get some” Purple chuckles out. ( 5 LIFEFORMS FOUND) The computer pulls up 5 photos of different females, half Irken like but definitely not Irken. “Pull up Personality and locations on subjects” Purples chews out while biting a donut.

Swiping through Red starts with the two Irken woman shown. One with gold eyes, a rarity, shirt height, temperament submissive, aristocratic. Red tsk’s and swipes over the other Irken women with similar traits. 

He see’s a gooey gray blob from Planet Blipis named Patricia, quickly shuddering as well as purple joining in the shudder swipes over. 

Y/n, age 22, height 5’0, that was tall compared to the other candidates but she was Hoo-man. Still fairly easy on the eyes for a dirt primate and very similar to Irken female anatomy, Red set coordinates for Earth. “ A Hoo-man interesting choice Red” Purple said amusedly. “ It’s better then Patricia from Blipis” They both shuddered internally.


	2. Hello, Fellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red goes into disguise on Earth to investigate and win the affections of his soon to be mate. 🤷♀️🤣

It had been two days, the warning signs in your gut was blaring like a spider sense, feeling paranoid you take a risk and save your work.

Taking a deep breath, you get up and head out for some fresh air to hopefully clear your mind.  
You start on a familiar jogging path, listening to some Gracey, you start on a light jog zoning out on your run until you hit a very very tall pole, no living being. The feeling in your gut turned to heat as soon as you saw him. Eyes brown but in a different light blood red, pale skin, black hair and a sharp mouth full of zipper like teeth only adding to his mysterious allure. Sure, you should bolt if a man has teeth like a piranha but you actually had a thing for the danger.

“ I apologize fellow Hyooo-man for bumping into you while you were putting pressure on your cardiac spooch, may I buy you a caffeine drink too show my sincerity” he said in a odd accent, you swore you could guess most but his was unlike any accent you heard, again you had nothing better to do so you agreed to his weird offer of coffee. 

He helps you up and gives you the crook of his arm as if he’s escorting you. You laugh and take it because you want to see where this takes your day, even though your gut is twisting because you feel like your being watched like prey but brush it off because youse a silly girl xD.


	3. Cardiac Spooch, Sugar and Teeth

“ Hello twos of your finest caffeinated drinks” The odd man speaks out almost a commanding order. “ Sugar or no sugar the Barista asks” he looks to you and you shrug still holding onto the crook of his arm. “Eight sugar and anything else with sugar” the Barista looked disgusted but put in the order anyways. 

You were cringing at the amount of sugar but your not paying for the drinks and brush it off, new experience of drink, you guess.

The man in question brings you over to a table and pulls a chair out for you, sitting in it nervously due to the stares of him being overly chivalrous in a cafe, he lets out a weird chirp when you smile up at him and thank him shyly. 

He did across, perfect posture almost royal. He stares intensely and you not to be out done stare back but lose when he doesn’t blink. “ You Win that staring contest” you laugh out. “ I didn’t know we were battling Smeetling” he says naturally but seems to realize his mistake of using an unfamiliar word but thankfully you don’t question it.

The Barista comes over and puts down two large lidded cups filled with ice coffee, whip cream and chocolate plus a whole assortment of diabetes causing sugar. 

He slips the Barista a hundred and looks you in the eyes while the Barista fumbles out of shock, thanking him and leaving you two.

“Is the beverage not up to standard if not I can fix that right away” he says as if he can wave his hand and it shall be done. You shake your head no and sip the overly sweet drink, cringing internally but hold it in with gusto. He tucks into his drink and seems unaffected, “ It’s not bad but not as sweet as I would like it but it’s to be expected “ he’s says as if it’s an inside joke.

“ So what brings you to this little town” you say trying to make conversation with this mysterious man. 

“ I came here for you, My Smeet” he says, looking you straight in the eye as if to gage you.


	4. Go with the flow

You officially realize why you’ve been paranoid, some guy was stalking you and he’s here to bring you to be his foreign bride. Maybe you shouldn’t watch so many Third world documentaries. You get up casually, grabbing your drink because a free drink is a free drink even if it stinks. You walk out of the cafe and back through the park but damn it was getting dark and you weren’t sure if he was following you. You looked back and nothing but when you turned to look forward, you bump into the man.

“It’s rude to walk out on a courting partnywithout word Hyooo-man” he says almost hurt. “ What the hell are you spewing, please get help” you say and go around him. Your suddenly stopped by a huge, very sharp metal leg blocking your path. You follow the leg back to the man. I was going to try courting you the Hyoo-man way but obviously it’s inferior, I will now court you as an Irken Female” he says as if it’s something to be proud of.

He pulls out his eyes! Then presses a button on his wrist and in an instant your key with Large Ruby red eyes, green skin and he looks like he’s grown a foot.

“I am Tallest Red and I would like you to be my life partner and bear my Smeet” he says as if it’s a no brainer.


	5. Fire to me, warmth To You

Holy shit, holy shit, what is going on, you scream in your head. “ Do you wish to engage in courting Female?” He asks patiently, picking at his clawed fingers. 

“ You don’t want me as a mate or whatever because I’m just a human and I don’t know any of your weird rituals” you say to hopefully placate him and Be off, because let’s face it running isn’t an option. 

“ I know your human, that’s why you should be honoured I’m considering you as well as the courting ritual is simple we exchange salivas to see if we’re genetically compatible, then we battle to see who is dominant in the matters of where we mate” he says happily.

“Why don’t we compromise since I’m a human and I would prefer a fair battle” you say trying to think of a plan.

“I’m listening” he says entertaining your idea out of curiosity. “Hide & Seek, if you find me, I’ll be your mate and let you breed me and whatever bit of you can’t find me within an hour, You leave me alone and leave Earth” you says defiantly.

“Hide and the seeking is Smeet game but I will relent because I was the best Seeker at the academy” he says almost remembering something. “Give me 20 minutes to hide then comes find me but no looking where I go or tracking devices” you say nervously.

“Whatever you say my dear because I will find you and you will like it” with that he seals your agreement with a kiss.


	6. Peek a Boo

It’s been fifteen minutes and you still can’t wipe the taste of his lips off yours. You jog around to see a small river under the bridge. If you can hide near there, you’ll be home free. 

You tuck into a crevice trying not to think of the roaring river below you. You set a timer for an hour and one minute to make sure you win fairly. 40 minutes pass by and your feeling cocky, your actually having fun with a child games. You laugh internally.   
Ten more minutes pass by and you hear foot steps near you or above you. You pray it’s just a civilian or car going over. Ten minutes left, your oh so close to being free and having bragging rights.   
Five minutes left and the footsteps seem to have faded, you breathe out a silent sigh of relief.  
Suddenly eight metal legs climb from above the bridge and meets you face to face with the cocky alien.   
You don’t scream because you know you lost. “ I had a hard time finding your scent near this area of flowing hydration but it’s hard to mask the smell of my mate” he winks.

He comes down and reaches a hand out to help you away from the precarious hiding spot that is until you fall in.


	7. Why

Darkness that’s all you see, oh wait your eyes are closed. You open your eyes to find yourself on your bed in your apartment, naked! You look over to see the Alien clicking and hissing in irritation. Steam wafting off him. 

You wrap the blanket around yourself and approach cautiously, gently putting your hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looks up then looks back to his garb.

“Why are you wet?” You ask still piecing together what happened. “You fell in and I couldn’t exactly allow you to suffocate” he says strained. “Your body temperature was too low for your species so I stripped you to allow you to insulate heat.” He says in quiet pain. 

“ Why are you in pain?” You ask gently. He clears his throat and hesitated. Getting sick of all the confusion, you fight him to get his wet clothes off. When you succeed you see burns on his arms and around his shoulders as well as neck. He was in a short sleeve sleek bodysuit with Irken writing down his arms.

“Your water is polluted and it wears at my skin creating irritation, it will heal that’s why I didn’t say anything because a Smeet can handle this” he says in a strange tone. 

“Well you won, I guess I’ll be your mate” you say because you know even though you could try to run, it didn’t feel right.

His Antenna perked up only slightly, curiously you gently stroke the antenna out of curiosity but as soon as you barely brush it, your pinned hard against the bed. Looking clearly his arms are toned with a quiet strength that was hidden deep within.   
Muttering some language, including clicks harshly in between then staring you straight in the eyes.  
“Don’t touch the antenna unless you wish to be mated swiftly and strongly” he says in a warning tone.

He releases you and grabs a nap sack that was lying around. He starts stuffing clothing into the bag and then shoves all the items on your bathroom counter into it and picking up shiny things like spoons to put in your bag, which confused you greatly.

He turns to speak into his wrist in the weird language then faces you with your bulging knapsack, grabs you by your waist to only feel light and have everything disappear from view and it’s goes pink.


	8. Smeet?

You open your eyes to be surrounded by pinks, reds and blacks. Silk curtains, chrome finish on the walls, a huge pile of pillows, blankets and fluffy items in the corner of the room. It reminded you of a child going through an Princess warrior space captain faze. 

“Welcome back Tallest Red” a voice from the ceiling robotically speaks. He waves his hand and the lights dim slightly. “Ahhh” he sighs comfortably in the pile of fluffy items. Your knapsack tossed casually on a red glass table. 

He looks at you and beckons with a clawed finger. You walk over but realize your still covering your modesty with your blankets still gripped in your hand. You look through your bag and happily put on a pair of sweatpants along with your favourite tank top.

You walk over and he pulls you into the pile of fluff. It’s very soft and very warm. “This is my nest but now it is ours” he says eyes closed as if sleeping. “Ours!” You say surprised you now are a co-owner of a nest of sorts. “If you don’t like it or need to add any fixtures for comfort or mating please tell me so I may fetch it” he says politely. 

“The best is fine, I’ve just never had a nest before” you said trailing off. He looks at you shocked but doesn’t say anything, chalking it up to humans being stupid as to not make a nest.

“So when and how do you mate Tallest Red” you say sarcastically. He turns a dark shade of green but acts like it didn’t affect him. “ I court you which I did, then we stay in here until my heat has reached its peak and you feel you are lubricated enough to take my breeding spike” he says shyly. You really hoped it wasn’t an actual spike. “ When does your heat reach its peak?” You ask hoping to prepare before hand. He sat up a little straighter and pulled a weird tablet from his metal backpack?, he starts swiping through weird symbols and pictures of snacks. He focus’s hard on a page of symbols and tucks the tablet back into his backpack. He looks at you nervously, “My heat starts in the early morning hours tomorrow “


	9. Tension

You and Red agreed to try and sit it out a little as to not make things uncomfortable beforehand. You couldn’t sleep, Red didn’t sleep so it was very quiet in the now dark room. The faint pink light from his backpack throbbing slowly. You turn to look at him to find him looking back at you. 

“I don’t want to force you into anything your not ready for Human” he says strained but dangerously so. 

It was going to be his peak soon, seven hours. You asked him to wake you up in six hours so you could mentally plan what will happen. 

Drifting off into a comfortably warm sleep. 

You awoke to chittering, purring against your face. You look up to find your nestled into his chest. Big red eyes looking down at you with adoration. “I couldn’t bare to wake you Smeetling, you were just too beautifully submissive in your sleep, so I watched plus your going to need your energy” he says in a purr. 

How long did you sleep for?!

You checked the outer view and noticed the planet outside had lightens considerably giving you the idea it was longer then six hours.


	10. Well then

Light scratches outside the washroom door, the door was a type of opaque glass, only able to see shadows out side of it. 

“Y/n” a very deep and throaty voice says gently outside the door. Lucky you managed to get and find a lock on the door. You were safe in here until you decided to deal with the bothered alien outside the door.

You still had your phone on you, swiping through it to play some games to pass the time and create a mind distraction.

Suddenly a hollow “THUNK” resonates outside the door, you look up to see a blur of green and two red smudges pressed up against the door, foggy but if you looked close enough you could tell eh was pressing his face against the glass.

You shivered, “Y/n, I see you but just barely and I wish to hold you that’s it, I’m in pain, I promise I’m okay now” he says lowly but calm like. 

You knew he wasn’t calm at all. “No, Red, I don’t think you are” you say confidently with the door as your safe spot.

He mutters something desperate in Irken but retreats away, making anguished clicks.

You felt bad, really bad. You tried to go back to your games but after two hours of beating your games, you got bored and unease’s by the silence.

Maybe he left, or maybe he’s actually back to normal for now, you hopefully thought.

Opening the door as quietly as you could, poked your head out and did a quick scope too dark to actually see most things, took a deep breath.

Walking out slowly and cautiously. The door behind you clicked shut and locked you out.

You realizing your mistake take a few more steps until you were shocked to see Red in the corner sitting upright in the nest of pillows.

You didn’t think he had saw you yet, he was doing something but you couldn’t see what. Getting closer quietly, you smelled sugar, bread, and something so fruity, intoxicating.

When you could see a little better you noticed his was stroking himself. A thick red shaft wiggling in his hand, bright pink Precum dripping down to the base.

You couldn’t look away, the smell, the sight, you felt heat pool into your stomach. You dipped your hand into your sweats, gently rubbing at the pace he was going. He was clicking harshly in Irken, his skin glistening.

You felt ashamed but too hot too care. He started building his speed as did you. You could feel yourself get wetter. 

He paused suddenly, leaving his shaft unattended, his antenna flicked around, you had no idea what he was doing until his antenna pointed directly to where you were. Ducking down you hid behind a counter hoping you weren’t seen.

After a few minutes you poked your head out slowly looking to where he was. He was gone! Where did he go? You turn back to where you were hiding when your met with bright red eyes.


	11. Oops

Leaning into you, antenna brushing your neck then trailing down until he reels himself back up. 

“You smell good, very good, I could smell your arousal Smeetling” he says lowly. 

You turn your face away in embarrassment, until he grips your chin and makes you look at him. Pressing lips against his gently, moving in rhythm. The smells , warmth, purring all making your mind a puddle of mush.

He lifts you up and plops you on the nest of pillows. He shimmies his body suit off fully. Scars across his skin in lighter greens some darker then jade. 

He leans on top of you not resting his full weight on your body just enough to warm you. He flicks a claw out swipes with precision down your shirt and pants. Throwing the remnants away, you wanted to protest but couldn’t feel a real need to.

Grinding into you, Pelvis to pelvis. You grind back harder, spurring him on. You gently rubbing around your breast, kneading with a comfortable pressure. Switching to trailing his claws gently along your waist. 

You moan out quietly, he nips behind your ears, growling deeply next to your ears. You trail your hand down to his shaft and let it wrap around your hand, stroking it as best you could. He ceases movement, groaning hard. 

You take one of his antenna into your mouth humming gently, swirling your tongue around. He grips you harshly, groaning in another language lovingly. 

He pulls away, swiping a finger across your sensitive lips, feeling his fingers together to check your moisture. 

You blush hard, he lines himself to your entrance. You look at him, scared, he softens his stare. He makes a noise that makes you think he’ll be gentle. 

He pushes in, slowly, surprising enough it doesn’t hurt. You feel a pressure inside but no pain. He gently thrusts to get a feel of you groaning at the warmth surrounding him.

You clench onto his shaft when his pelvis hits your clit. He moans with you. Speeding up to a faster pace, you dig your nail down his back in pleasure. 

He leans in and suckles on your neck. Then he speeds up, growling louder. He bites into your neck hard, painful enough to build you up harder.

He thrusts hard almost picking you up with his movements. Teeth still stuck into your neck when you suddenly cum hard feeling him thrust harder and harder until he says something through his teeth in Irken cumming inside you. 

You feel something hot deep into the bite on your neck from his teeth. He then licks the wound and huffs out. Leaving himself in you, he flips you on top. 

You start to drift off out of exhaustion. He gently strokes your hair purring loudly until your out like. a light.


	12. Venom

You wake up feeling lighter then air, your not sore at all, why aren’t you sore? You see the lights are on but Red isn’t anywhere to be seen. You stretch and yawn comically loud.

Your neck hurts really bad but that’s it. You go to the bathroom to see a zipper like bite around your neck, veins trailing and fading from it. Great, maybe your infected with an alien disease.

You hear a whoosh of a door to see Red dressed in his robes, standing taller then usual. You wonder what he’s thinking. Suddenly your scooped up, right into his arms. 

He clicks at you lovingly, nuzzling into your neck and licking the bite. “You are my life mate now, I take it your wondering at the lack of discomfort despite our activities” he says with pride.

You are wondering that actually. “I marked your neck with my venom that is specifically for mates, your blood, sweat or any other fluids are sickening or toxic to other species except me of course” he states factually. “It also heals and fixes any errors in your genes like sickness or damage, only tallest have it though” he stated. 

You were shocked but it made sense to ward off other suitors like a territorial animal. “The maid rubes will be in to dress you for the day” he places you down and kisses you hard before walking out.

Suddenly four little Irkens with curly antennas bow and lead you towards a large mirror that suddenly appeared from the ceiling. 

They put a white silk body suit on you then placing a silk red robe tying it at the waist, lifting your feet to apply the most comfortable slippers ever. They worked diligently, pulling your hair up into a high ponytail. 

Placing a black cream onto your eyes creating wings on the edges. They surround you suddenly tossing shiny jewels, rocks and pearls at you all sticking magically to your robe dress. 

They bowed and walked out except one gesturing to follow. You followed past many hallways in a purplish pink hue, reds, whites, chromes. Until you came to big metal doors where she back away bowed and stood straight at attention. 

You assumed you were meant to go through. You move and it’s opens you flinch but gather composure. Finding two very large chairs spaced apart. A big screen and glass showing the outer space passing by. 

You walk forward until your suddenly scooped up, sugar hitting your nose looking up to see Red blushing. “You look lovely Smeetling, come meet my best friend and Partner as leaders of the Irken Empire” he go off. Carrying you bridal style until he sits into the large chair with you still I his arms.

He strokes your neck gently with his now gloved claws. You hear a door open when suddenly your lifted by a Irken in Purple robes just as tall as Red. 

You hear a growl, you turn to see Red, looking irritated. “Put my mate down, you know not to touch her right after mating Purple” he says pouting.

“I’m sorry Red I was just excited to see who put up with your grumpy ass” he cackles out. You laugh too but feel a sharp pain in your gut. You jump out of Purples hands and hop onto Reds lap leaning comfortably. 

He looks smugly at Purple. He leans into you dipping his head moving his antenna around you. You entry grab one and stroke it but he pulls your hand away, blushing hard. 

Purple laughs hard at something you don’t understand. “Smeetling when you touch Antenna it is an invitation for mating or a breeding appointment” he says strained but focused.

You blush hard and dig your face into his chest inhaling his scent that seemed to calm you.


	13. Haha Funny or not

You woke up back in the nest of pillows, so very comfortable. Warm, soft, silky, luxurious almost like malleable water.

The lights were dimmed, Red wasn’t in the room. You assume he’s probably doing his Irken duties.   
You feel a little queasy but shake off because your body is still adjusting to space.

You flopped back onto the pile of pillows, staring at the expansive blackness of space outside the window. 

You close the curtains, you wish it was raining, you wish it could rain. You miss the weather, you don’t feel home sick, just bored.

Too nervous explore though, you lay there in solitude something you’ve grown to like and depend on.

After daydreaming for what seems like minutes, a whoosh of a door opens, red walls in wearing a tight fitting body suit accentuating his lean but muscular form. 

“My mate, you have been in here for hours, are you not feeling well?” He asks placing down a black leather satchel.

“I’m fine, just meh” you say staring at the wall. He flicks his antenna in concern but doesn’t press for more.

“Are you hungry?” He says chirping, rummaging through the satchel. He sits beside you and places a bag on your hip. You turn to see a back of poofy cheesy puffs sitting on your hip. You almost want to laugh, almost. 

You just feel so low, you can’t explain why, you have everything you could need but yet your unhappy.

You tuck the bag of Poofs under a pillow, laying back down on your side. He sighs tiredly, stripping off the suit only to be wearing skin tight leggings that morph to his skin. 

He lays beside you, you turn and dig your face into his chest. He talks to you in Irken until you fall asleep.


	14. Hmmmm

You wake up once again to a dimmed room, you’ve been doing this a week straight, sleeping, eating, sleeping, Red tried to get you to go out but you have no energy.

Your stomach feels hard, you feel a sharp cramp, you can barely walk, you crawl to the bathroom, closing and locking the door. 

You feel an urge to push, it’s painful, stretching you out like a balloon. You groan, trying to keep your tact. 

You hear someone enter the room, “Y/n?”, shit it’s Red. You don’t answer, your in pain, you hear a knock on the bathroom door. 

Whatever’s coming out, it’s crowning, you sob and hear the door bust open to see Red burst in puffing. 

You hold up a bloody egg the size of a cantaloupe then pass out with it in your arms. The fading voice echoing out.


	15. Egggg

You wake up in your nest of pillows, egg gripped in your arms, you just couldn’t let it go. You felt much better, like you didn’t just push an egg out. 

Your eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, you flip over on your side, egg still in your arms, Red staring at you hard. Wide eyes meet tired ones. “I had the best physician on the massive heal you to your 100 % state. 

“Why didn’t you tell me” he asks reaching for your egg to touch it, you pull instinctively closer to your chest. He pauses, “ I didn’t know” you murmur, worried he would take it away. 

You loved whatever it was even if it was a mix of two very different species. Kermit the frog and Miss Piggy made it work, why couldn’t you and an Irken. 

“I’m very happy, I thought we might not be able to conceive but I guess we were really genetically compatible” he says lovingly. 

“Would you like to hold them” You ask nervously. You were weirdly protective of the egg but the shell felt very strong despite looking like a red and green jelly bean rounded out. 

He lights up, gently taking the egg from you. He chirps, pulling you into his chest, smiling bigger then you’ve ever seen. You drift off.

———————— 

You wake up, stretching your arm out you reach for Red, eggy, Yes eggy. 

Empty.

You shoot yo, jumping into a robe, looking as presentable as you can, worry runs through you. You zoom through the halls until you reach the doors, flinging them open. You see Purple, Red laughing. Red turns to you when you see the egg is on his chest in a baby carrier. You drop to the ground in relief. He looks angry and starts yelling at the Maid drones in a Irken. Your helped up, you walk over to Red. 

“I’m sorry Smeetling the Maids were supposed to tell you I went to show off my superior Smeet Reering Skills” he says nuzzling your face. You follow him to his chair. 

You prop onto his lap, curling around him and the egg. Purple Smiles. “Congratulations on your Smeet bearing! You truly are a help to the Empire, only the strongest Irkens can bear Smeets, our birth rates are low so we have to clone 90 % of the population varying genders to keep up with populations” he says cheerfully.

All you did was have a baby, people do it everyday. “It’s very hard for Irkens to procreate with each other let alone other species, you are very fertile which means your protected by the Empire, like a treasure” Red explains. 

“How long do your guys eggs take to hatch?” You ask. “Two Days, most of the development happens before the egg is hatched, you must’ve been pregnant for a week, that’s probably why you were so weak” he says concerned.

A chirp comes from the egg, Red, Purple and you stare at the egg, it chirps again, you all sigh in content at the cute noise.


	16. Flood of relief?

After Red finished Bragging to the entirety of the massive control room, he took you back your guy’s room, he placed the egg in a container of sorts and locked it. 

He saw your sudden panic, “ Don’t worry my Smeetling, this is an incubator to keep the Egg at Irken temperatures” you relaxed flopping onto the bed of pillows.

Your robe rolled up revealing part of your thigh, Red cleared his throat and threw a pillow at your bare leg. 

“Why are you acting shy, we have a Smeet together for Goshsakes” you said feeling scorned at his reaction.

“I’m very pleased with you and our Smeet truly but when it’s mating season Males can lose memory as if we never were in rut at all” he said slightly green in the face blushing. 

“So it’s basically like you never ravaged me like an animal and a blank spot” you said kinda hurt he doesn’t remember.

“Yes, I know it’s not very good of a mate to say but I can correct this right away” he said taking off his armor, without breaking eye contact.


	17. Wow

You blushed furiously, not expecting him to be so blunt but as was the Irken way of speaking. 

He laid on his side next to you looking down at you, antenna twitching. You searched his eyes, such intensity in not knowing exactly where he was looking. You started to get nervous under of state. He leaned in to rub his antenna against your forehead, you reach up and gently rub your fingers along it, furry but ridged like a Bug. 

He churred at the ministrations but suddenly grabbed your hand, putting it on his chest. “My Squeedily Spooch beats for you only, my mate but please refrain from stroking my antenna because it is an invitation for mating” he said examining your fingers curiously. 

You blushed but understood, you were still reeling from the birth despite being healed back to near perfection. Irken Medicine you guess, you also wanted to know him more. 

“ Am I like royalty now or like a pet?” You he looked at you almost offended. “ You are definitely not a pet or a slave, droid, or any on the list, in Earth Terms an Empress or head concubine, not that I want anymore” he said reverently. “Irkens are made in clone vats usually but with population declining and genetics not evolving with the changing environments we Irkens have heats to increase genetic diversity every hundred or so years” he stated twitching his antenna. You thought hard but didn’t say anything. He looked at you concerned but pulled you into his chest, with surprising sturdiness you leaned on it, he churred loudly, seeming content. You could live like this. 

————

Waking up the next morning you got up to an empty mess of pillows. A knock shaking you from your thoughts, small group of Droid Irkens came in. You stood knowing they wouldn’t listen to your pleads for no fancy robes. A new thing being decked out in diamonds, gold, rubies and all sorts of precious gems.

You gave a quick kiss to your egg before being escorted to Red. He was running over documents with Purple when you came in. “My beautiful mate, you look wonderful, I believe you are thoroughly wooed” he said flipping through a stack of papers before handing them to a droid. You nodded but blushed at the attention. Purple laughed at Your expression kindly. “Irkens dress their mates to their social class to Distinguish meaning of desirability, for example the more finery the higher class your dominant mate is and therefore open you to all of his privileges” Purple Spoke up clearing your confusion. “Oh, you’ll also have to choose a handmaiden fir protection as well as to wait on you” Res Said signing a document on a droids head used as a makeshift table. 

You were going to object but thought logically you would be safer with someone who knew Irk better then you by your side. A group of beautiful feminine looking Irkens came out and bowed. “Pick any or all, whatever you wish” Red said sweetly. You looked at each one until your eyes landed on the shortest one only coming up to your top thigh, She had brilliant yellow eyes, she wore a purple loin cloth Poncho combo with the Irken emblem and black pants underneath, with the black heeled boots. 

“Hi, um what’s your name” you ask finding her to be absolutely adorable. “My lady, I am Yim, at your service” you were going to reach out to touch her when Red Spoke up, “ If you touch her she’ll go up a class and become your Lady in waiting” he said not looking at you but at a few documents in Irken. You grabbed her gloves hand and pulled her along with you, finding her to be too cute, she clinched but came along willingly blushing at your status.


	18. Protective

You Pull Yim along the halls, as she nervously looks on. “HEY, DRONE, Why are you touching a Tallest!?” A Guard Drone points angrily. 

Just when Yim is cowering Away, you stand up. “THIS is my Lady In Waiting thus making her higher status then you, don’t bother me with Petty questions or I’ll have you ejected For insubordination” you say authoritatively.

“Y-yes, My Tallest, My apologies Lady Yim” he stutters away.

You strut off with Yim, her looking on in awe. Once far enough away, you laugh. “That was pretty cool acting all tough, I think I’m pretty badass” you say giggling to yourself.

“Yim does not know what badass mean, but I agree you are the cool” she says smiling under her gloves claws. 

“I will now go prepare your banquet as introduction as a tallest this evening, I will see you tonight My Lady y/n” she says happily skipping off.

“You walk to your room and shake off all the jewels, feeling super light after. Laying in your bodysuit, sinking into the pillows. You start to drift off when you hear the electric door, open and close with a whoosh. 

You hear grumbling and skittering. You shoot up to see Red boiling mad, pacing back and forth in just his black body suit clinging to his muscular outline.


End file.
